


Shiny

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Drarryland 2019 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are up to something, Harry is sure of it, Draco is skeptical.





	Shiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin_Riwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/gifts).



> Prompt: "Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter are up to something. Draco and Harry are forced to figure out what it is. Minimum: 368 words - Maximum 836 words."
> 
> Thanks originalobjecttheorist and Tami for the beta and quick check up! (any remaining mistake is my fault and mine alone)
> 
> This is for Erin_Riwen, with my best wishes :)

“They are up to something, I'm sure of it.”

“Are you always this paranoid?”

“Hey, I'm not, I'm certain, you hear me? It's probably your kid's fault.” Harry says as an afterthought.

“Hey  _ you _ , Scorpius is a perfectly responsible teenager, it's Albus who has the Potter surname.”

“What does that mean?”

Draco glares at Harry. “If that's not self explanatory, I don't know what it is.”

“That could work for your kid too.”

“Oh no, it doesn't. He may have my looks, but he has his mother's good common sense, and for that I'm grateful.”

Harry looks at him. Things are still a bit raw between them, but reading his moods is no longer a problem. He knows Draco still misses her, the pain and the grief eased by time and the long time knowledge of inevitability.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“I’m fine. I’m not alone anymore,” He flashes a grin at him when they hear a loud thump and muffled voices. Draco frowns and lifts his wand. “Here they are”. 

He presses a sleeping faun on the old tapestry on their right and the heavy fabric rolls up exposing a black wooden door. Inside, everything is chaos. Glitter chaos.

“What the hell is this?” Draco exclaims startling everyone in the room, Harry included.

“Father?”

“Dad!”

“Don’t look at it! Don’t look at it!” Exclaimes Scorpius, rushing to cover Draco’s eyes with his formerly pale hands; now they look extremely sparkling and colourful.

“What are you doing, kids?” asks Harry amused.

“Nothing, nothing,” Albus tries to cover a big roll of parchment with big sparkling characters with mild success. His face and hair are smeared with shiny green glitter. “But could you go, please?”

“Do you guys need some help?”

“No!” They shout in unison.

“Ok, ok, we are leaving, but you have to leave everything in order when you finish whatever you are doing. And that goes for you especially, Albus.”

“Yes, yes, go now.”

Harry and Draco exit the room, the door instantly closing behind them. They walk back to the parlor in silence until they turn a corner on the ornate corridor and burst out laughing.

“Oh for Merlin’s sake. Did you see that?” Draco says, covering his mouth with his fingers, his cheeks scarlet red.

“Yes, yes. ‘Congratulations on  _ finally  _ getting together’ sounds a bit dramatic though.”

“That’s your kid’s doing for sure.”

“You know what? It probably is.”

“Should we expect a surprise party then?”

“Absolutely. Oh gosh, I should talk to Ron and Hermione before.”

“And Ginevra?” Draco questions, the doubt in his tone noticeable for Harry.

“She knows since minute one and she gives us her blessings, by the way.”

“Mhm.”

“Hey, come here.” Harry beckons. “You’ve got glitter on your face.” The tiny particles remain in their place, but the light brushes morph into caresses anyway. A sense of fondness threatens to overwhelm Harry. “Finally.”

Draco smiles and kisses him softly. “Indeed.”


End file.
